The present invention relates to power tool accessories, and more particularly to a point of purchase security device for power tool accessories.
Power tool accessories, such as hole-saws, may be displayed at a point of purchase with minimal packaging. The minimal packaging and compactness of the accessories makes them susceptible to shop-lifting.